Got to Believe
by NanaShinozaki
Summary: -Mikan Yukihira and Natsume Hyuuga, the star couple of showbiz. That's until the cameras go off. "Your hiding something. And trust me Yukihira, I'll find out what that is." "Now Hyuuga, you know two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead." And were on in 3..2..1! "So tell us, what's the secret of your love?"
1. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Got to Believe**

**-Mikan Yukihira and Natsume Hyuuga, the star couple of showbiz. That's until the cameras go off. "Fuck Off Hyuuga! And dont you touch me!" "You think I wanna do that? Look at you, your disgusting!" And were on in 3..2..1. "So tell us, what's the secret of your love?"**

**...**

_Mikan,_

_We're running a bit short this month. Tsubasa's contditions are getting worse and he needs a surgery and the money your father is making is not enough. We know we ask too much of you but, pleasethe doctor said that if Tsubasa doesnt get the surgery as soon as possible, the Hepatitis C will get worse. We just need some money dear, its to have him last some time until we find a donor. We love you sweetheart._

_Love,_

_Yuka Sakura_

...

I closed the letter and sighed. I didn't know what to do now. My family was working hard for my older brother, Tsubasa, because of his Hepatitis C. We just needed to buy some time until we find a suitable donor. I mean, I can be a donor since siblings are the most compatible, but... I cant just fly back to Hokkaido from Tokyo. Its not that easy. I have work here, and the only reason I'm in Tokyo is that I work for their sake, and I have to make money for them. I don't give a fuck about myself as long as my Onii-chan is okay.

"Miss Yukihira, were on in 5,"

"Thank you Narumi." I stood up from my seat, and began walking towards the back entrance of the set.

I needed to work. I had to work.

I put a smile on my face as my hand is tightly gripped by the handsome raven haired male beside me, as the lights and camera's flash to us.

...

"Well here they are, the power couple of showbiz! Everyone, Yuki-Chan and Natsu-kun!"

Natsume, the raven haired male, wrapped his arm around as he lead me to the orange sofa of the set.

"Serina-san, I told you not to call me Natsu."

"But its so cute! Don't you agree Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah, Natsume. I think Natsu is a perfect name a boy."

"A boy?"

"Our future child." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, would you look at this! The show just started and the couple is already planning on the names of their children! Arent they so adorable?" Serina squealed.

"Me? Adorable, stop kidding me Serina. The only one adorable here is this babe right beside me."

"Oh dear I'm gonna die!" Serina said. "Okay... lets get serious here. Its been what? 7 months since Yuki-chan had her debut with you on your prime time drama "Teen Hearts". Do tell us, when the show ended 2 days ago, were all those kisses just scripted?"

"Scripted? I feel very offended." I laughed.

"Serina, I'll tell you this, we know we havent showed that much PDA as the other couples out there, but our relationship is anything but fake. We didnt fight with our agency and managers just to get this relationship legal for people to call it fake."

Serina looks taken aback. She bowed her head in apology.

"I'm so sorry Natume-kun, I didnt mean to pry open to you buisness like that..."

"Serina-san please, I'm sorry about my boyfriend's behaviour. But it really is offensive that you'd question our relationship." I smiled in sympathy as I held Natsume's hand.

"Oh dear, I'm very sorry."

"Well, we dont want to talk about that the whole time we have right?"

...

"And were out!"

"Natsume-kun, I really am sorry for earlier." Serina once again apologized.

"Oh no its okay. Sorry that I kinda lost it earlier. Now if you excuse me, I have to go." He looked at me. "Let's go."

He took my hand and guided me to my dressing room. I kept hearing the staff and crew whispering.

"Arent they such an adorable couple?"

"Hyuuga-san is one posessive guy isnt he?"

"Why is he entering the girls dressing room?"

...

As soon as the doors close, Natsume let go of my hand immediately.

"Dear God Hyuuga! Your gonna cut the blood flow of my hands here!" I hissed at him.

"Pity me! I'm the one who gets to act all possesive and inlove with someone like you!"

"You could always break off Hyuuga." I smirked at him.

"And make you the heartbroken one? I know what your doing, your trying to make me look like the bad guy here Yukihira!"

"That's because you are Hyuuga!"

I glared at him with such anger and he gave me the same look.

When someone knocked on the door, Hyuuga grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah?" I called out. Narumi entered.

"Dear Kami, its just you." Hyuuga pushed me away. Because I wasnt aware enough, I fell on my behind.

"Watch it Hyuuga! I'm a lady!"

"A brat that's what you are." He glared at me. "You polka dot wearing brat." He said and walked out of my dressing room.

Polka-dot?

It took me a while to realize it.

"PER-!"

"Mikan, shut up. The staff might here you." Narumi said.

"He's the one who took a peek at MY underwear."

"I told you were short shorts on that skirt."

He did make sense.

"It was a close call back there. Serina almost found out all this is fake. You and Natsume, you should make it more realistic Mikan. The director says so."

"Oh good, that son of a bitch wants more? Seriously? Isnt the public kisses enough? What's next? Marriage?"

"Well, he is planning on that."

"Fuck."

"Language Mikan." He warned. He picked out a white envelope from his suit and handed it to me. Here's this month's paycheck."

"Oh about that Narumi..."

"What? You want another raise?"

"Look, my brother-"

"Is in need of a surgery. Look Mikan, as much as I want to help you, you have to go to the boss yourself and ask him."

"Damn it."

"Sorry Mikan, I know how poor your family is. And I think that-"

"Dont you even say it Narumi."

"Mikan, hospitals in Tokyo are way more advanced. Your brother has a huge chance of surviving here in the city than in that... rural fishing village."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not transferring my family here. The last time my parents were in Tokyo, they were nearly killed by some suicidal asshole." I glared at Narumi. He sighed and placed a golden lock of his hair behind his ear

"Just because it happened once doesnt mean it will happen again. And Mikan, dont you pity your family? They have no television, you basically had it cut off so they wont see you. Its been almost a year! When are you planning on telling them that your work is in showbiz?"

"They're never going to find out! Once my brother gets that transplant, I am done with this 'Yuki-chan' act! Yuki's the one who'll look like the bad guy and not me!" I hissed.

Narumi gave me a look of sympathy and headed for the door.

"You know Mikan, you dont have to go through all this 'Yuki-Natsume' thing. You can just take up the other offer the Director is proposing." He said.

My heart felt like it stopped for a moment as Narumi left and I tried to catch my breathing.

No. Absolutely not.

...

**NEW STORY! I wanted to PM someone from my readers cause I really didnt know how to start this story, if I should start with Mikan finding a job or when she already has a job. Well, I kinda got the inspiration after listening to Juri's "Got to Believe in Magic". So that's where I got the title, and to all those Filipinos reading this, THIS STORY IS NOTHING RELATED TO KATHNIEL's SHOW G2B. THE ONLY THING I GOT IS THE TITLE.**

**SO... please review and I'll be working on the next chapter right away! :)**

**Loveyou :***

**-Shin**


	2. Way to many FUCKS

**Got to Believe**

**-Mikan Yukihira and Natsume Hyuuga, the star couple of showbiz. That's until the cameras go off. "Fuck Off Hyuuga! And dont you touch me!" "You think I wanna do that? Look at you, your disgusting!" And were on in 3..2..1. "So tell us, what's the secret of your love?"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA, SO THIS HAS BEEN DISCLAIMED.**

* * *

_It was gone... it was all gone. All of this which she thought was just some sort of movie, ended up being reality._

_"I'm so sorry." She heard the man say. "I never meant to hurt you."_

_...She'll never forgive him._

_"I'm so sorry Mikan..."_

* * *

I opened my eyes in shock and in tears. I choked back a sob. I had the same nightmare over and over again. I couldnt go on like this. Narumi had insisted that I talk to a therapist or a shrink. I couldnt share my nightmares or trroubles to anyone. No one. Because deep down inside, I know no one cares.

_"How many times do I have to tell you? He's mine and mine only!"_

I never really remembered which time someone had said that. Luna never told that to me. But then again, I've never regained much of my memories. I didnt lose them in that accident. I didnt want to remember them.

I didnt want to.

...

"Your late." Hyuuga said to me.

"Yes, you dont need to remind me things I did."

"The first set already started and I had to go alone." He glared at me. I can feel his ruby red eyes digging through me as if he was looking for a reason to stay mad at me.

"The first set? Oh so that means there's a second set. Okay, dont worry you wont be alone on the second set." I gave him a plastic smile, showing my pearly white teeth I had brushed this morning.

"You..." He hissed.

"Are so adorable you mean?" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, silently gesturing to a papparazzi who somehow got in the set.

He let out a breath and looked at me with his poker face.

"I'm sorry I'm late okay? I'm just... not feeling well this morning." I whispered. Loudly enough for the paparazzi to hear.

"Nevermind that." He just grabbed my hand and led me to the set. "We have to go to the taping. The Director is watching, and I want to give him a good show."

* * *

"Okay, scene seven take one, in 3...2...1, action!"

"Ria... listen to me!" Hyuuga, who is playing as Erwin, grabbed my arm. I teared up.

"Let go of me! I dont want anything to do with you! You cheated on me Erwin! I dont... I..."

"You cant leave me! You love me Ria. You love me and only me!"

"I love you... but you dont... if you did... you would have never cheated on me." I pulled my arm away from his grasp and began to run.

The sound guys began playing the song "Liar Liar". I sat down on a chair and began to cry. Throwing stuff around the room.

To be honest, I really find this fun. Why? I was thrashing things. Who doesnt find that fun?

_But I wont tell you to come back home._

"I..."

_Tell me why the roads keep leading..._

"Leading you right back to me..." I whispered, unaware that it was part of the song.

_Liar Liar dont cry on my shoulder..._

_You played with fire..._

"Though you were someone." I choked a sob. "You..." I fell down,crying. "Why?"

I can see the producers, fascinated with my acting.

"CUT!"

I also thought I was acting.

"Yuki-chan! That was unbelievable! You were phenomenal!" One of the camera guys told me.

"Thank you." I smiled at them. Harada-san, the one in charge of my hair and make up, began wiping my tears, and retouched my makeup.

"Yuki-san. You were great, it almost looked like it was real. And that you were really devastated." She complimented.

"Thank you Harada-san." I smiled at her. She a very attractive woman, about 23.

"You are very talented Yuki. Almost as if, this movie was potraying your life."

I looked at her.

"I just put my character in there Harada-san." I smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, that is needed.."

No more words were said.

* * *

"I feel heavy." I said to Hyuuga. We were currently in the dressing room, so no one was in there.

"So?"

"I just wanted to say."

"Well shut up then."

"No, I dont want to."

"You are going to shut the fuck up wether you like it or not Yuki." He growled at me.

"Someone's on their period." I teased. "I have some extra tampons on my bag, or would you prefer a pad?"

"A tampon." He smiled bitterly. "So I have something to shove down your mouth if you dont shut up!"

"Why are you ordering me? You are not my boss."

"That's what you think."

"Okay, Hyuuga. What the fuck is your problem? Why are you so angry? Its only eleven o' clock! Its not your schedule to get mad yet! So why dont you shut up and just calm down!" I snapped at him.

He looked at me. Astonished by my outburst. "You are pissing me off more than usual you motherfucker." I added.

"And you are hot when you get angry." He smirks. My eye twitches in annoyance I raise my hands to slap him but he caught it with ease.

"Now Yuki, fighting with your boyfriend?" He says.

"You were the one who pissed me off first." I hissed. His face was close, and I certainly wanted to spit at him, no matter how disgusting it might be.

"And you were the one whou wouldnt shut up."

"You..." Before I knew it...

He...

He pushed me.

"Mind your own buisness." He glared at me before he left the room. I bit my lip in anger.

What the actual fuck was wrong with him?

* * *

**Hello guys, forgive me for the short chapter. I wrote the original chapter two, and I figured that it should be saved for the further/future chapters when I reread it. So I left it with this. I'll be updating soon dont worry, probably next week [MAYBE] cause I'm working on the third chapter right now. My original goal was to get Letters to My dearest EX first, but then this got more. And guys, thank you for your reviews, and I'd love it if you would review again. **

**And if you want please check out the rest of my GA stories,**

**-A Pathetic Cinderella [undergoing in major editing, ongoing]**

**-Natsume would kill you [oneshot]**

**-Waiting [Oneshot]**

**-Letters to my Dearest EX [Ongoing]**

**Please, follow or favorite and review please, thank you :)**

**-NanaShinozaki**


	3. A Daughter, A BestFriend, A Wife

**Got to Believe**

**-Mikan Yukihira and Natsume Hyuuga, the star couple of showbiz. That's until the cameras go off. "Fuck Off Hyuuga! And dont you touch me!" "You think I wanna do that? Look at you, your disgusting!" And were on in 3..2..1. "So tell us, what's the secret of your love?"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA, SO THIS HAS BEEN DISCLAIMED.**

* * *

_"Hold on! Please, dont let go..."_

_"I...I..."_

_"No!"_

_"Mikan! No dont go!"_

_"I tried to..."_

_The girl looked into his eyes, the moment she saw him, she was torn apart._

_"I just wanted to be with you... that's why I..."_

...

I shot out of bed. I was sweating real badly and my breathing was uneven. Wow... somehow I feel so sick. I shook my head. This is really stupid to be honest. Maybe I should go see a therapist... But that's just a thought. Even if I did go to a therapist they wouldnt be able to help me, nor can I tell them my problems.

"Mikan, you awake?" Narumi's voice through the door caught my attention. I turned my eyes to the polished two way glass door, the kind of door where you see them but they dont see you, and pretty the whole wall that was made of glass.

"Yes Naru, what is it?"

"Are you okay?" He asks as he entered my room. "You kinda screamed earlier."

"Yeah I'm fine just..."

"Another nightmare? Mikan, that's probably the nth time. I dont think this is healthy for you anymore.

"Dont worry about me Naru." I smiled at him. "I guess I should stop eating heavy meals before going to bed."

"Are you sure?" He asks, concern flowing in his voice.

"Yes. Now what's the schedule today?"

"Not much. For me I just have office work. You can take the day off if you want. You know,be what other girls are, go shopping or something. Or on a date with Natsume!"

"No. I'd rather stay at home. Where no one would piss me off." I said.

"Fine fine. I'll be going now. If your hungry then just ask the maids to make you something." Narumi reminded as he left the room with a soft close on the door.

I laid back down on my water bed. Huh, maybe having a water bed was a bit of a bad idea. I somehow dream about drowning.

"Yuki-san. There's a letter for you." a maid knocked.

"Give it please." She quickly entered the room to hand me a letter and left without saying a word.

_Mikan Yukihira_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Nishi subdivision, mansion no. 6_

A letter? Must be from my parents. I forgot to call them huh...

I got out of bed and reached for my phone in my bedside table. Then standing on my full length mirror. Opening the letter, held my phone between my ear and my neck.

_Hello Mikan,_

_I havent heard from you in a while. Mom and dad refuse to let me see you. They wouldnt even let me out of the hospital ward, or even go near a phone booth. I miss you little sister. You know you dont have to work so hard for my sake. I dont want you sacrificing yourself just for me. I'm so sorry that you must work though. Now that I think of it, you've never told us what's your job. You'll tell us soon right? I miss you so much. Reo came by earlier to see how I was doing. He's a doctor now, did you know that? I asked him about you but he never answered. I guess exes has no chance of getting back together huh? Anyways, I'm starting to feel better, but still having trouble finding a donor. Take care sister. I love you._

_Tsubasa Sakura _

_Hokkaido, Japan._

I close the letter yet again with a sigh. Onii-chan... my poor onii-chan. Why do you have to suffer so much? Why must you... why must you suffer from this cancer? I promise Onii-Chan, you'll get better soon. I'll get you a donor.

I promise.

* * *

"Is that her?"

"Yeah that's definitely her."

"Cant byou recognize her hair an figure?"

"Why isnt she with Hyuuga-san then? Dont they spend their weekends together?"

I swear, my eyes is going to be knocked off from twitching. I can hear the people and waiters gossiping about me, be it good or bad. I looked around me, for a famous actress, I sure feel isolated. People were either too shy or too shocked to come near me. I was in a cafe, alone and lonely, sitting in a table near the full glass window, and trying not to stare at people who were staring at me.

"Excuse me." I called one of the waitresses. "I've been here for over twenty minutes and no waiter has taken my order yet. So can I..." Before I can even finish my sentence, the blonde waitress rushed over to the counter, hurriedly getting a pen and paper.

"Hey Lisa! No fair, I'm taking Yuki-sama's order!"

"No, me! I saw her first!"

"No!"

I sighed once more. I looked up to see the manager emerging from kitchen and demanding to know what the ruckus was all about. One of them pointed nervously towards me. The poor manager almost fainted at his sight. He walked towards me.

"M-Miss... um... Y-Yuki-san. What w-would you like to o-order?" He stuttered. After minutes of staring at him I answered,

"Nevermind. I'd rather make my own frapp, than be stared at all time I'm in this cafe." I smiled, and leaving them in shock.

I could here them arguing with each other as I left.

* * *

Now what was I doing here?

With all the grass, cement tombstones, and all the flowers...

But more in question is...

What the hell was Hyuuga doing here? I saw him a little while ago, holding a boquet of roses. Guessing he was visiting someone, and not meeting someone here out on date.

I myself was holding a boquet myself. Hyuuga noticed me first thing as soon as I entered the cemetry.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Now Hyuuga, you know we are not supposed to curse." I waved my finger in his face. I looked at the tombstone and read the faint printing on it.

**Aoi Hyuuga**

**1997-2010**

Aoi? Was she Hyuuga's sister? I didnt even know he had a sister. I looked at it with a confused face.

"Yes, she was my sister." Hyuuga silently answered me though I didnt ask anything.

"I didnt know you had a sister."

"She died before any of us got into the agency."

"Oh." Hyuuga then looked at what ws in my arms.

"Visiting someone?"

As much as I want to be sarcastic with him, I wouldnt. Not in this kind of place.

"Yeah, she... wasnt that close to me but we had huge history.

He looked over my shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Some bitch with a camera. He must've followed you." He said in an irritated tone but his face remains impassive.

"What? I was sure no one was..."

"Its too late now, it'll be suspicious we leave seperately."

Damn, now I have to spend some time with Hyuuga? So much for the day off. I didn't answer him and instead walked further to another tombstone. Hyuuga was quietly following after me.

'How long has it been since all of that ended huh? How long has it been since I have paid for your mistake?'

_"Mikan-chan!"_

_"You..."_

_"Gomenasai!"_

_"How could you be so... so..."_

_"I'm sorry Mikan-chan!"_

_"Its..."_

'How long has it been since that day?'

_"You actually believed me? How cute..."_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because you dont deserve it."_

_"All I've ever done... is look up to you! And you..."_

_"Yes yes, and you were way to stupid, way too dense! I couldnt believe you made it this far."_

I couldn't help but silently cry and tear up. No, if you think that that cold iced stone behind me would comfort me, you are thoroughly mistaken then.

"Oi, Yukihira."

"Just give me a minute Hyuuga..." I said as I wiped my unwanted tears.

"Lets go, neither of us wants to stay here." He said as he began walking away.

I placed the flowers neatly on the tombstone.

"I couldnt forget. And I dont even know what to feel." I whispered and stood up walking away with Hyuuga, leaving with one last look at the name.

_**Rest In Peace**_

_**Luna Koizumi**_

_**1990-2012**_

_**A Daughter, A Best Friend, and A Wife.**_

* * *

**I reallllllllyyyyyy hope I gave you a surprise here... hahaha, and I want to form a good story with the flashbacks. So guys, lets take the time to take in the whole thing kay? And one more thing guys...**

**Do any of you have OSN channel? What channel can I watch The Voice? I'm so desperate to see Christina Grimmie! [Sorry, such a BIIIIIIGGGGGG fan! #TeamGrimmie]**

**Back to the point... I hope you guys liked this chapter and see! I updated this week ;)**

**Please review! I love you guys!**

**-Nana Shinozaki**


	4. I Could Never

**Got to Believe**

**-Mikan Yukihira and Natsume Hyuuga, the star couple of showbiz. That's until the camera's go off. "Your hiding something. And trust me Yukihira, I'll find out what that is." "Now Hyuuga, you know two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead." And were on in 3..2..1.. "So tell us, what's the secret of your love?"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA SO THIS HAS BEEN DISCLAIMED**

* * *

_"Your what?"_

_"Arent you happy for me?"_

_"Your sixteen."_

_"I know but, I try not think about it. After all, I love him."_

* * *

"W-What?" I asked in shock as Narumi smiled at me.

"It was the Director's idea. Natsume agreed with it! Didn't you?" He turned to the raven haired, to which he just shrugged.

"How can you agree to such a thing?" I glared at him through my fake glasses.

He only glared at me back. "I didn't. Who'd want to see you naked?"

"Half the male population of Tokyo." I retorted.

A sex scene. The Director wants us to do a fucking sex scene! That wasnt even part of the script!

"Yeah! That's not even part of the script." I agreed with myself. "A-And the movie is supposed to be 'kid friendly'."

"He talked to the producers. They were willing to change a big part of the script."

"Its a romantic comedy Narumi. About a teenage couple, who was supposedly a role model for children."

"Mikan, teenagers lose their virginity at the tender age of fourteen." Narumi smiled at me.

I widened my eyes at him.

"Mikan?" Hyuuga looked at me with a raised brow.

"Its my favorite fruit. My parents made that my nickname." I said with a snob like face. "Laugh if you want to 'Natsu-kun'." I added, with a sweet squeky voice on the name.

He glared at me, hard. "What a lame nickname."

"And you think Natsu is a name for a guy?"

"Pfft, you dont choose your name polka." He snorted. Standing up, he headed for the door.

"Leave the magazine Hyuuga." I said.

He dropped it on the floor before completely leaving my dressing room. I glared at Narumi.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Narumi?"

"I'm sorry I almost slipped there."

"Almost?"

"Okay I'm sorry." He frowned.

"Narumi, you got to watch out. You know I dont trust that much people. Hyuuga no less."

"Fine, lets just forget about it. Your on in 10."

I didn't bother looking at him as he left the room. I continued to fix my hair and robe. The fake glassess made my cheekbones stand out more.

_"You're very pretty you know."_

I bit my lip. I didn't need to hear that from her.

_"You know, there's a lot of guys wanting to get you out. Arent you gonna say yes to any of them?"_

_"I'm taken."_

_"Its not too late."_

_"Hey!"_

I could still here her giggle, her rough voice. I could still see her white pale skin that I last saw.

_"N-No, I didnt mean it! She just-!"_

_"Oh stop it. She needs to know, I'm so fucking tired of hiding!"_

My lip feels like it wants to bleed from my biting. Why must I suffer everyday?

"Yuki-chan."

"Coming!"

I stood from my chair, heading out on the set. I felt bare just wearing nothing but my skin coloured underwear under the robe. Hyuuga was sitting on the bed, his face was nothing but displeased.

"Bitch." He muttered as I sat next to him. I gulped down a huge lump on my throat as I try not to stare at his shirtless torso.

"Asshole."

"Okay, you two are in love, show the atmosphere." Akira Tonochi our legendary director **[A/N: He's different from THE DIRECTOR, had to point that out sorry.]**"And I am talking to you Natsume. Dont be shy, just act like we're not here."

"And in 3..2..1, Action!"

"I really am sorry." I apologized.

"Why are you making me suffer so much Ria? I dont want too see you in the arms of another man." He said and caressed my face, taking the glasses off. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him.

"I..." I whispered as he placed his lips on mine. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me to his lap. He licked my bottom lip as I granted him entrance. He slowly pull off my robe, and started caressing my back. I push him down, letting the blanket cover us. He stopped kissing me when he reached my stomach.

"Hyuuga, we're still rollin." I whispered to him.

"Why-"

"Now's not the time." I hissed and pressed my lips to him. Call me a forceful kisser, I didnt want to get scolded.

Throughout the entire scene, Hyuuga remained in a confuse manner.

* * *

"Okay that's a wrap people!" Tono-san said. "Oi Misaki! Help Yuki-chan with the shits."

"You idiot, its called beauty!" Harada-san shouted at him. "How dare you!"

"H-Harada-san." I say nervously.

"Misaki, please Yuki-chan." She said as she placed my robe on me.

"Misaki-san."

"Mou, lose the 'san'."

"Misaki-oneechan then." I smiled at her.

"Okay that's cuter." She smiled at me and led me back to the dressing room. She entered first, I was about to follow when someone called out.

"Yukihira." Hyuuga called. I looked at him with a glare.

"You! What's wrong with you! How can you lose you cool in the middle of taping? Seriously your an idiot." I insulted him.

"Why do you have an unhealed scar on your stomach?" He asked, didnt even bother lower his voice. Pathetic son of a bitch.

"I'll be right there Misaki-oneechan." I said as I closed the door, pulling Hyuuga to a corner.

"What are you talking about Hyuuga?" I ask.

"A huge scar. Right under the belly button. I dont think that was treated."

I bit my lip.

"I..."

"Are you hurting yourself?"

"No I'm not! That was..."

How the fuck do I tell him without letting anything slip?!

"Was it recent?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I just saw a disgusting scar on a woman's body. And just so you know, I saw the ones on your back as well."

Digusting? The word stings my heart.

"What ever is on my body is none of your buisness." I said and turned around.

"Its not. But I'll make it my buisness." Hyuuga said firmly before he entered his own dressing room. What the fuck?

I walked back to my dressing room, seeing Misaki-oneechan picking out clothes for the next scene.

"Oh Yuki-chan, what do you think of this?" She held black shorts, a white tube top, and a black sleeveless hoodie. "I thought this might suit you, I always see you wear sleeveless hoodies."

"So you do know my style." It was true, I always wear these kinds of things, even outside.

"Oh and here." She handed me my shoes. "Sneaker wedges are a good combination." With a smile, I took it from her hands. "Go on change!"

"Um... Misaki-oneechan, may I get changed alone? I um..."

"Oh sorry!" She apologized and left the room. I took off my robe and underwear. Staring at my naked self at the full length mirror.

I had scars all over my body. But one stood out to much. A huge disgusting scar,couple centimeters away from my sacred area, and right below my belly button.

Its very disgusting when you look at it.

_"Its very disgusting."_

_"P-Please stop..."_

_"You... fucking bitch, always stealing everyone away from me!"_

_"I'm sorry! But please dont do this!"_

_"H-hey... she's already bleeding to much... you have to stop."_

_"Shut the fuck up."_

I shut my eyes tightly.

I could never forget. I could never forget that bloodstained knife, all those blood, those hands, that poor poor thing that never had a chance to live.

* * *

_I ran as fast as I can, as I held the gun tightly into my hands. My bleeding body trying to keep up with me.' I had to this, I had to live.'_

_How could they do this to me? When they knew very well what my state was?_

_I could never trust them._

_I had to run. Having that tiny drop of hope that we will both live. _

_My legs gave up before I can reach my destination. I bled to much already_

* * *

I fell to my knees crying.

I could never have a child again.

_My baby..._

* * *

**And the suspense continues... **

**I updated! I hope you guys like this story. We have to uncover the tainted past of Mikan Yukihira...**

**Anyways, please review, and dont be shy to message me if you have any suggestions to this story, I can comply to them if it suits the story!**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**-NanaShinoaki**


	5. Friends

**Got to Believe**

**-Mikan Yukihira and Natsume Hyuuga, the star couple of showbiz. That's until the camera's go off. "Your hiding something. And trust me Yukihira, I'll find out what that is." "Now Hyuuga, you know two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead." And were on in 3..2..1.. "So tell us, what's the secret of your love?"**

**Sooooo hey guys :) New update aye? I so much appreciate the reviews you left I'm so touched you guys support this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA SO THIS HAS BEEN DISCLAIMED**

* * *

_"I like you. Will you be friends with me?"_

_"W-What?"_

_I've never liked blondes. I've feared them ever since... when it happened_

_I must've been seeing things. I've always been. Ever since that time. Every blonde I've ever spotted looking at me, I'd always shudder, always feared them. Fearing that, they'll get me, then kill me. _

_How do you kill someone who's already been dead?_

_"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you Mikan!"_

_But then again, you'll do anything to uncover the truth right?_

* * *

"Natsume-kun, can you take Yuki-chan home?" Narumi asked the raven. "I have some things to take care of and Yuki needs to get home early today."

"Hn..."

"Okay great! Yuki, I'll leave you then." He said and left.

"I can take a cab home, and he never has to know." I suggested. Hyuuga looked at me and raised a brow. We currently in the parking lot of the studio. "What? Neither of us want to be in the same car dont we?"

He raised a brow at me. "What? I am right." I did, I made fucking sense. I didn't want to be stuck on a 15 minute ride home. And just my luck, a cab pulled over. I turned around opening the car door when he called out.

"Are you okay?" Hyuuga asked. I turned to him with a confused expression.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I laughed at him. His deep red eyes stared at me, and felt trapped under his gaze. I swallowed. "Well..."

I looked into his eyes. It was full of confusion, irritation, annoyance and..

Concern?

"W-Well, bye Hyuuga." I blushed and entered the cab. I told the driver my adress and left.

That son of a bitch, you can't fool me with professional acting.

* * *

I searched for my keys from my purse and when I did, it fell out of my hands.

"Damn it Mikan." I told myself. I bent to pick it up and felt someone's eyes on me. I turned around to see no one.

Weird though... I quickly picked up my keys and opened my front door. I bit my lip, was someone following me? My eyes caught a shade of red.

You're being paranoid Mikan. There was no one there.

No one.

* * *

"Ara Mikan-chan, you're home early." Narumi said as he dropped his keys on a bowl.

"Its 30 minutes 'til midnight." I replied. "Where have _you _been?"

"I was with the Director." He smiled.

"Because?" I questioned him, as if I'm his mother.

"Mikan-chan, what talk that me and the Director are having, leave it."

"The last talk you and the director had, it involved a sex tape!" I glared at him. He slightly winced and gave a nervous laugh.

"Well its enough of that. I'm going to bed!" Narumi said and went upstairs, climbing the fancy glass stairs.

I love the glass in this house. The full length glass windows, the glass stairs, the two way glass walls in the third floor, where me, Narumi, and the guestrooms are. If my family were here to see this they would so shocked in surprise.

But no matter how fancy, how beautiful this house can get,

Its not home.

It'll never be.

* * *

_"Ne, why cant we attend a funeral in red?"_

_"Because it means that you're happy that person died."_

_"But what if we are?"_

_"Luna!"_

Why would I apologize to something I can't deny? I meant it. I meant what I did, what I said.

I meant to attend your funeral in red. I knew no one saw me, that's why... Not even _him_.

He was so busy crying for you, instead of me. He was mourning for you. He was on his knees, begging for you to come back to him.

Hehe, everyone was so shocked when they found out you were married to him.

But instead of hating you, they hated _me._

They thought I was the one who destroyed your life with him. They thought it was me. They hated me, loathed me.

What power did you have over them?

I thought we were friends.

* * *

"Yuki-chan, stop flinching! Its not a real knife." Tono-san said.

"I-I know but..."

"5 minute break everyone! And Yuki-chan, please, try not to flinch." I bit my lip. Even though its fake, I still feel like its very real."

"...Okay, I'll try." I whispered. Tono-san gave me a smile and a pat on the back before leaving.

"...So you do hide them." I sighed in annoyance as I glared at the piercing crimson eyes, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Leave it Hyuuga. Whatever is on my body is none of your buisness."

"Its not." He admitted. "But you should know, I'm gonna find out. I'll be honest with you Yukihira, the moment I saw that scar on your back, I feel like throwing up whenever I see you." He crossed his arms.

I bit my lip harder, trying to hold back a sob. "I could say the same thing to you." I said and turned. I forced to move my feet towards my dressing room.

Glancing at him one more time, I saw him massaging his temples with his bangs covering his eyes and gritting his teeth.

* * *

A blonde, two sandy haired, and someone wearing glasses, entered the studio, introducing themselves as Ruka Nogi, Kokoroyome and Kitsuneme, Yuu Tobita.

"Narumi, I wasnt informed we were having someone on the set." I whispered to Misaki-oneehcan.

"Who? Them? They're Natsume-kun's friends."

He has friends?

"Yes, he does."

"I said that out loud?" I asked him and he nodded at me. "Hyuuga has friends like them? Gentle, and childish looking friends?"

"I don't know if your insulting them or complimenting them." She laughed. "And did you just call your boyfriend Hyuuga? Did you two have a fight or something?"

Crap.

"Something like that..." I whispered.

"Oh damn, a fight with your boyfriend is never easy. They lead to misunderstandings, and then breakups, then the next to you know your the front cover of every magazine and newspaper."

"Your exaggerating you know."

"No I'm not. You see the blonde, that's Hotaru Imai's ex boyfriend, they broke up three months ago and they're still all over the knews." She pointed.

"Hotaru Imai? The cold looking model?" I asked her. Misaki laughed at me.

"Yes her. You worked with her once, didn't you? I was your hair and make up artist that time."

"Yeah, she took one look at me and called me an idiot." I rolled my eyes. That girl, she wasn't the nicest one I met but, I've seen worse.

"Ara, is that the Onee-chan Natsume works with?" One of them asked and two approached me. "Hi! I'm Koko! And this is my twin, Kitsu!" He smiled at me. The other, who looked like he was blinking the whole time gave the same smiled and wave.

"U-Um.. Hi?" I asked more than greeted.

"Haha! Nee-chan's shy!" He laughed. I blushed at his statement. They all turned their heads, to see the raven haired glaring at us. "Natsume-kun!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Ruka-kun insisted we come see you! He said he misses you." Kitsu said.

"Eh? Ano... Actually I just said, I wanted to go out somewhere and wondered where you are..."

Hyuuga smirked. "Ruka, you felt that way about me?"

I slowly took a step back, and began to slowly walking away.

"Nee-chan where are you going?" Koko asked and grabbed my hand.

I should not have worn heels.

* * *

"Dear God Koko, cant you be anymore careless?"

"Me? Why is it always my fault?"

"If you had not grabbed her so harshly she wouldn't have fell."

"Ruka's mean!"

"What? I am not."

I slowly opened my eyes. I quickly noticed I was in a couch, with a room full of guys clothes.

I was in Hyuuga's dressing room.

Damn it, I fell and hit my head. In front of Hyuuga! That asshole must be laughing his ass off by now.

"Laughing his ass off? He was the first one to panick! Haha, that was fucking hilarious!"

"Yeah, we heard a lot from you Yuki-chan! You always piss Natsume-kun! That's why we like you so much!"

"...You guys know?"

"Yukihira, we're close friends with him. Of course we know." Ruka smiled at me.

"Um..."

"You sure got Natsume wrapped around your finger huh?"

"I dont actually..."

"Nonsense!"

The door burst open, revealing Hyuuga. "You," he pointed at me. "Get out of my dressing room."

I willingly got off the couch and left the room.

_"He was the first one to panic!"_

Tch, yeah right. I've heard more than that.

* * *

_"Heard he asked you out... He's a good guy Mikan, he's really a catch."_

_"And you know that because?"_

_"Because I know him._

Your God damn right you knew him. You fucking knew the guy. _So well._

_"What makes you think I'll give him up so easily?! He's mine!"_

_"I'm fucking pregnant!"_

_"He's my husband!"_

_I've never trsuted someone so much._

_"I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you Mikan!"_

_I wasnt the one who died._

* * *

**Oh deym! Haha, love it? Hate it? I DID NOT EXPECT to put those in this chapter. This wasnt even suppose to be the chapter, it was actually going going to reveal Hotaru, but...**

**DAMN THIS LONG CHAPTER!**

**Please review, I love you guys so much so review please :)**

**REEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWW**

**-Shin**


	6. I Know What You Did

**Got to Believe**

**-Mikan Yukihira and Natsume Hyuuga, the star couple of showbix. That's until th cameras go off. "You're hiding something. And trust me Yukihira, I'll find out what that is."."Now Hyuuga, you know two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead." And were on in 3..2..1! "So tell us, what's the secret of your love?"**

**A/N: GUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSS! I am updating causeeeeee I feel so bad of making you guys so confused last chapter, I am so horrible! :((( Please I hope to make it up to you guys in this chapter.**

* * *

_"I'm sorry."_

_"..."_

_"Mikan.. your... your the bravest girl I know. ..I love you Mikan. I know how you feel about me..."_

_"Why.. arent you leaving?"_

_"And let you suffer alone? I love you so much to do that. Don't ever leave me..."_

* * *

"She's working with who?"

"He'll be handling the next movie."

"She's working with...?"

"Rei Serio, stage name, Persona."

I cringed as I heard a vase crash. Hyuuga and Narumi were talking on the other room, Natsume shouting every incohorent word he knows, and throwing every single object within his reach.

Persona, about six years my senior, had an issue with Hyuuga a while back. And I think now, it was still as harsh as Hyuuga thinks.

"I'm not allowing it."

"That's not your decision to make Natsume."

I understand that Hyuuga doesnt want me, or anyone he knows to work with Persona. Even I see him as a dangerous person. Though I've handled dangerous people quite..._well_... before.

"Why is it a big deal to you Natsume? Werent you the one who's always cursing the poor girl when she's not around."

Wait... He says that about me? I curse at his face! The fucker!

"Natsume, are you..."

_So light 'em up up up, I'm on fire_

My phone blared to life, not giving me the chance to hear what Narumi was saying. I hurriedly picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Mikan!" My eyes widened at the sound of the voice.

"M-Mom?"

"Oh, its so nice to hear from you! We recieved the money. Its an awful lot, is there anything left for you?"

I stayed quiet, trying to push all it in. Mother... I havent talked to her in so long...

"Mikan?"

"I miss you mom."

Shit, I'm crying.

"Aw, sweetie I miss you more. Stop crying okay? I can hear you."

No matter what my mother said I couldnt stop my tears. "How are you guys?" I croak out.

"We're fine sweetie. Tsubasa's doing fine to. We just wish you were here..."

"I wish I was there to." I sobbed.

"Oh honey dont cry. You know you dont have to work so hard for us. Kuonji's doing a pretty good job working here."

"Dad's okay too, right?"

"Yes, he is, you know how stubborn Kuonji is. Oh, here. I'm pretty sure you wanna talk to your brother." I heard shuffling on the other line. "Mikan?"

"Tsubasa!"

"Its so good to hear from you! Are you okay? You never reply to are letters. Are your co-workers treating you okay? There not abusing you are they?!" He asked panickedly. I giggled slash sobbed on the phone.

"No. Their very...okay."

"Okay? You have enemies?"

"Well, I have a rival. And I enjoy fighting with him."

"Fighting?!"

"I meant arguing. Its very... um interesting. You worry to much Tsubasa."

I inwardly smiled.

"I miss you Tsubasa..."

"Me too Mikan. Will you stop crying? Its really annoying me." He joked. I laughed at him. But still, my tears wont stop.

"Yukihira." I glared at whoever decided to disturb the only time I can speak with my family. Hyuuga Natsume.

'What?' I mouthed at him. He raised a brow and raised his voice a little louder.

"We're about to start. So if I were you, I'd hung up with your precious boyfriend." He glared hard at me.

"I'm not in the mood to play games with you Hyuuga." I hissed at him.

"Mikan? Hey, who's there?" Tsubasa asked over the phone. His voice worrying. "Are you okay?!"

Hyuuga looked at my phone, amused at my brother's vocal reaction. "I-Its nothing Tsubasa... I.." I took a deep breath. "I gotta go. I'm so sorry, I couldnt talk longer."

"I love you Mikan."

"I love you too..." I sobbed even more. Hesitantly and regretfully I hung up the phone.

"What the fuck do you want Hyuuga? Taping doesnt start within 20 minutes."

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"Was that any of your buisness?"

"Yes."

I looked at him, obviously annoyed. But nerverthless answered him. "My brother. And my family. I never get to talk to them much, and thanks to you, I probably wont get to for a long time again." I clenched my fist and walked past the door. Past him.

And as I did, I could've sworn I heard a faint sorry come out from his mouth.

* * *

"Yuki-chan, this is Nobara Ibaragi. She'll be working with you for your next project. Get along with her 'kay?" Narumi smiled. I scanned the girl. She had blue hair and icy cold blue eyes. Reminds me of a certain someone I know.

"...Hi. I'm Yuki." I said, my face poker and reached my hand out.

Instead of grabbing it she just stared at it. It was like she found me all to familiar.

"N...Nobara." She said, still staring at my hand.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get to know each other."

After the Narumi left, Nobara kept staring at me, even when I lowered my hand.

"Your hand..." She began. "That hand done something horrible hasnt it?"

"W-What are you...?"

"Horrible, yet... very relieving."

"Ibaragi-san..."

"Nobara."

"Well, Nobara, I've done so many horrible things in my life. I'm pretty sure one of them are common." I crossed my arms. She smiled at me and changed the topic.

"I heard you'll be working with... Persona." The way she said that name as if she hurt to roll the name in her toungue. Like she was being whipped just to say it.

"Oh, you know him?" Great question Mikan. Of course she knows him, Persona is a famous manager. Who doesnt know him.

"Yes I do. He's my..." She trailed off. "Fiance." Nobara raised a pale and smooth skinned hand, a shiny diamond ring stands out from her finger.

"...Oh. I didnt know he was engaged."

"W-well he loves privacy..."

"I can tell." I smiled at her. "I have to go back to taping. I'll see you later." I turned around and began walking away. When I am in a distance away she yelled, loud enough for the people around to hear,

"_**I know what you did.**_" My eyes widened and spun around to look at her. Her blue yes werent lying. And I knew a liar when I see one.

I know those blue eyes.

* * *

I ran and ran until I reached my dressing room. She... where did she come from?

_She's dead... She's dead... She's dead Mikan! Calm down._

My door creaked open and I saw Misaki walked in with a concern look on her face.

"Yuki-chan? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." I lied.

"You sure? You were running away from Ibaragi-san. She's looking for you."

"Is she outside?" I asked quietly.

"No, she's in the guest room prepping up for the show. Hyuuga-san is also looking for you. He was shocked when he saw running."

"Hyu- Natsume was?"

"Yeah, he's worried actually."

Hyuuga Natsume, worried?

No, dont believe it.

"What about-"

"The taping started already Yuki-chan."

I stood up, finally catching my breath. "I'll... rest for a while Misaki-neechan. Tell them I'm... just gonna join later."

The woman nodded and exited my bedroom, closing the door behind her. My eyes fluttered close as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sounds of footsteps awakened me and the door opened and closed. I sat up from the couch, ready to yell at whoever decided to disturb me.

I froze on my seat.

"Are you feeling okay now?"

Nobara was in my dressing room, with, I might add, a somehow concern yet plotting expression.

"Y-yes."

"You dont need to stutter." She grinned. "I stutter a lot when I'm _guilty._"

Guilty?

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll go tell your boyfriend your okay so he's stop pacing."

Normally it would insult me, but I was too shocked to even react violently.

"Wait!" I called out before she was able to lay a hand on the door handle. "You..."

"I?"

"You said you knew what I did... What is it?"

"Knew about?" Her smile was suddenly replaced by smirk that caused shivers down my spine. "Oh, that."

"What is it?"

"I know a lot... Doesnt really matter how, but I do..." She trailed off before adding. "Don't worry I wont tell. It'll come out from you eventually."

"What do you know?" I asked once again. Trying to hide the fear from my voice, but ultimately failing.

"I know about your family. I know about your brother. The director's offer. The crazy ex..."

My eyes widened. This girl knows...

"Most of all... I know what you did, Mikan Sakura."

* * *

_She breathed through her mouth. She was running out of air, her long strawberry blonde hair fell and decorated the soft frilly pillows as she heard soil falling. To give up in this situation. No, she will not. She had to get out of here before she was completely gone. With all her might, she tries to push the lid open. Her cold blue eyes shining in tears._

_"I'm not gonna lose. Not to you. Not now."_

_Successfully pushing it open, she thanked God that it wasnt too late. _

_She had to tell someone, she had to tell her what really happened. Someone should listen to her, someone should hear the truth..._

_Someone had to know._

* * *

**Hope this wasnt complicated this time. I absolutely had no idea how to write this chapter! OMG, Nobara wasnt even supposed to be in this chapter, this story much less!**

**This is so hard! **

**But, I WONT GIVE UP (ON US) hahaha! Okay so since its chapter six, I'm done with past five chapters, this is really the beginning of the tragic and horrible past of Mikan Sakura. The flashbacks will be more specific and more clearer. I didnt do that in the past chapters cause you know... to not rush it.**

**For the last part, I bet you guys could guess who that is?! Like and Fav and Follow if you enjoyed (Youtube lang ang peg?) ahaha please leave a review, and for those who want can PM me I will reply I promise you :) Even if it is a constructive critisicm.**

**REVIEWWWWW!**

**-Shin**


End file.
